With the development of electronic technologies, appearance design of a consumer electronic product has become a critical success factor in today's market place. For those electronic products being moved into a more mature phase, to have a nice and firm industrial appearance design have become more important and even replaced the need of functions, as it has become consumer's major consideration when buying an electronic product. For instance, a notebook computer is perhaps an obvious example. As the differences in functions and operating speeds among most products are quite limited, frame design of an enclosure of a computer has become increasingly important in product development. If a peripheral frame with a nicer frame design, a firmer assembly and capable of being disassembled and maintained easily, it has a greater possibilities to become a consumers' most wanted product in the market.
FIG. 6A is an explosive view of a peripheral fastening structure 55 and a notebook computer (for example a keyboard module) according to the prior art. FIG. 6B is a schematic diagram of the peripheral fastening structure 55 and the notebook computer shown in FIG. 6A after the peripheral fastening structure 55 has been fastened to the notebook computer. In FIG. 6A an upper case 50, a lower case 51 are assembled to the peripheral fastening structure 55.
According to the prior art, a predetermined printed circuit board and a computer mechanism are installed between the upper case 50 and the lower case 51 of the keyboard module first, and then the peripheral fastening structure 55 is assembled and fastened to a front case of the keyboard by clamping the upper case 50 and the lower case 51 with hooks, slots and screws of the peripheral fastening structure 55.
Conventional designs as such employ a method of hooks and holes combination, when the user is going to fix or change the members, the process of the same method has to be applied reversely to dissemble and to release the fixed hooks of the framing members at three sides; however, such move is tremendous and inconvenient, and may cause some deformation or breakage of the hooks due to inappropriate use of force applied. Moreover, if the user assembles the frontal framing member too many times, the forces applied center of the hooks may cause material fatigue and thus dramatically reduce its reliability and lifetime.
In addition, such conventional frontal frame may not be fastened firm enough. If strength of fastening is going to be reinforced, then other mechanism members or fastening screw members would be increased inevitably and subsequently aggravate the condition, making it highly inconvenient for assembling the frontal frame; and thereby not meeting most consumers' need and becoming a dilemma for designers of mechanism electronic device.
Therefore, to develop a fastening structure of an enclosure for an electronic, to improve the convenience of assembling the peripheral fastening structure and also to meet the need of firm fastening, have become a desirable problem to be solved in relevant design fields.